The Golden Jewel of the Yellow Dragon
by Koishii
Summary: Jaenelle steps down as the Queen of the Darkness to let her daughter rule. Her strength isn't enough to lead the people through what lurks on the horizon. But her daughter might need more. It's not as bad as it sounds Please R+R!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"I hate Lucivar; there are no feelings for that man but hate." Being jerked back from his memories of his morning rendezvous with Jaenelle, a very startled Daemon looked at his daughter of 21. The startled expression quickly changed to a smile when he noticed who was approaching from behind. "I truly do hate him. No normal person would want to wake up at this awful hour just to swing around sticks for hours on end. Are you sure that he's still sane?"   
  
"His sanity I'm not so sure about my dearest daughter but I'm sure that he would love to answer that for you." Pivoting with a curse she finds a very amused uncle grinning behind her. "The last time anyone mentioned my sanity, little one, was during you're mother's first wedding and we all know how sane I was when I met her husband." Looking from a very agitated father and a grimacing uncle Harmony became confused. "I thought you were the only person to marry mother? Father, are going to answer me or will I have to upset mother just to get the answer?"   
  
"Seeing the look on your father's face tells me that you're going to have to ask Jaenelle."   
  
"But I don't understand if he's married to her now then why should he be angry if she had a previous lover, lots of people have them."  
  
"You're not going to give up until you get an answer are you little one? "  
  
"Unless I rule hell you're not going anywhere until I get that answer."  
  
"Let's keep it simple, you're Mother was forced into marriage before she married Daemon. Her husband met, shall we say a tragic death after he met her brother."  
  
"But then why is he mad if that man is dead and he's the only one in her life?"  
  
"He's mad, little one, because he wasn't there to protect her, he's mad at himself for being too weak. Even though that was a long time ago child memories are always a reminder of you're weaknesses."  
  
"Grandpa, I'm so glad you're here Lucivar was speaking in male and being stubborn cause he wouldn't answer a question that I asked although he mentioned the subject and well..."  
  
"Child what am I chopped liver or did you forget that I have the parts needed to be considered a male."  
  
"You are nothing like Lucivar, he explains things in gibberish, and you on the other hand know how to talk to a female leaving all the gibberish out of the conversation."  
  
Trying to hold back a laugh Saetan pointed to his Grandson "Daemonar needs someone to beat on with those pointy sticks you love so much."  
  
"Like he could hit me with one. We'll just see who comes out with bruises this time."  
  
Releasing the chuckle that he was holding in Saetan looked at his namesake to find him withdrawing from the world around him. "Daemon you need to think of the future not the past, you're daughter is acquiring the beauty that is only meant for angels and that leads to men."  
  
His head snapping up Daemon looks at his father with an evil grin, "She's never going to meet a male outside this court."  
  
"And how are you going to stop her Prince, and may I stress Prince. Even though she hasn't made the offering yet she is still a Queen in the hall, and once she makes the offering the only person that will be able to stop her is Jaenelle or did you suddenly forget that her birthright jewels match yours blow for blow."  
  
"She is my daughter before she is Queen and that gives me the right to protect her. I just don't want her to get hurt, can't you understand that I don't want her to be loved for her power, I don't want someone to try to control her."  
  
"You want her to live her life in a bubble world that you create. Mother Night Daemon can't you see how much she is like her mother. You couldn't quell Jaenelle's need for adventure and you can't quell hers."  
  
"Shut up Prick, I want her safe. She will stay in the hall until she makes the offering and even after that she is not to leave without permission and a guard."  
  
"Neither of you have the right to decide if she stays or goes. Don't give me that look Daemon you know as well as I do that she will leave this hall with or without you're permission. The only way to protect her is to guide her and she has been taught all that she needs to know. Leave it at that and go eat your breakfast."  
  
Daemonar looked across the practice circle at his enraged cousin. Her golden eyes were engulfed in fire with the sapphire shards turning to ice. He realized he wasn't facing his cousin, he was facing Witch's daughter. That worried him. The only other time that Harmony had turned like this was when she was sent to school for the first time. The children had made fun of her because Jaenelle had gone with her. The children were lucky that Jaenelle had heard their screams.   
  
That was the first time Harmony had shown her true power and the last time anyone had ever laughed at her. Those eyes were the children's only warning sign and they were his.  
  
Pacing skillfully around the circle he broached the subject carefully. "Harmony, do you want to get breakfast now?" He knew that was the magical question, if anyone could eat a person out of house and home she would be the best candidate. Never blinking Harmony's eyes melted back to the soft golden sapphire blend that he knew, and wasn't afraid of.  
  
"I think that is the smartest thing that has come out of the mouth of a male this morning." With pep in her step Harmony pranced for the buffet table that had just been hauled out.   
  
She couldn't believe the men that were standing around the table. How could they dare to try to control her actions. They had no right. Mentally calming herself Harmony gave her father a stoic look and went to find some of the kindred to eat with. *Moon Shadow? *  
  
*Why do you call with such despair in your voice little one? I left you happy. Who has harmed you? *  
  
*Nobody has hurt me Moon Shadow, I just need someone to be with. *  
  
*Two miles south from where you are I will be waiting. *  
  
*Thank you. *  
  
She just walked away without saying a word to him. That had him worried. Daemon was just about to follow Harmony into the woods when the psychic scent that he loved filled his head.   
  
"Where is she off to? She knows her hourglass lessons are in a few hours."  
  
"I think she's upset Jaenelle. She might have overheard what we were talking about."  
  
"What would you be talking about that would upset her so much Daemon?"  
  
"He's trying to control her."  
  
"Shut up Prick, I am not trying to control her I just want to protect her."  
  
"It sounds like these two have had this conversation before. Do you think it upset her enough to run away Papa?"  
  
"Just like you witch child she needs time to herself. Give that to her and everything should be fine."  
  
"Daemon, let her go she wants to be alone and that means without your protection." *She's a growing girl she needs to learn for herself. *  
  
"Jaenelle, when did being a father become so stressful?"  
  
"When we had a girl Daemon."  
  
"Well then now that that is taken care of, you cat are late for practice. Seeing you're already awake a cold shower will so no good so you will have to work double the time so you won't fall behind."  
  
Shoving a stick in to Jaenelle's hand while pushing her toward the practice ring Lucivar noticed something was missing. Not being able to concentrate enough because of Jaenelle's sputtering, he started the basic warm ups in hope of clearing his mind and discovering what was missing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Just like a wolf, invite you to the woods to have a chat and leaving you to defend yourself. That wolf was going to die. Pacing around the clearing where Moon Shadow was supposed to meet her Harmony began to feel very strange. She knew this feeling, Saetan was teaching her something about this, something that had to do with the spot of nothingness that comes from.... Mother night why don't I ever listen. That tickling in the back of her head distracted Harmony from the man behind her.   
  
A pushing on the mental barrier between blood and kindred just seconds before the blade sliced through the air was the only warning she had to call in her bladed stick to defend herself.  
  
*Hey Moon Shadow, I finally remembered what the spot of nothingness is. * Grinning at her attacker because she was proud of herself she knew that Moon Shadow didn't leave her to defend herself. *That spot of nothingness was you hiding because you knew that there was a man hiding in the woods. I should have been more cautious. Damn, damn and damn myself. * Grimacing as the sword got extremely close to neck she started to advance on the mystery man.  
  
*I'm very proud of you little one but I don't think that this is the time to congratulate yourself. * Cringing as she watched helplessly behind her sight shield as Harmony broke into a sweat.  
  
"You're very good for a girl, better than I would have thought but I can see you getting weaker, I can feel you getting weaker. You're going to give out soon. I will be ready when you do."  
  
Sitting back to relax, Moon Shadow knew that this wouldn't take long. Nobody, not even her father had gotten away and with calling her a girl without pain following the statement.  
  
Vanishing her bladed stick Harmony brought in her sword and got ready to finish this off.  
  
Saetan knew that he shouldn't be stressing, Harmony had been gone longer than this before, but mother night why did she have to leave right after hearing that particular conversation. He knew that she heard what her father said and knew that she was upset when Daemon said he wanted to control who she met. Hell's fire he was stressed and he finally realized why. His two sons had been arguing since the second she disappeared into the woods.   
  
Sensing that his father was getting tired of all this fighting Daemon cut his statement short. "I know she'll be back father. She's a smart girl; she wouldn't do any thing crazy."  
  
"If you think that she won't do anything crazy then why do you try to control her Bastard."  
  
"Let it go Prick. We'll talk about this later." *You have to be dense not to see Saetan tensing about the subject. *  
  
Biting back a curse that Janelle had taught him the door flew open; Lucivar turned to see the one person that wasn't stressing about the little missing witch. Her mother. "You'd think that a mother would be a little more worried about a missing daughter."  
  
Giving Lucivar a blank stare, Janelle turned to Saetan still looking a little confused. "But Papa don't you feel her coming back?"  
It was his turn to look confused. "But Witch child I can't feel a thing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Of course men. She will be returning to the hall within the hour. The amusing thing is what she's bringing in tow."  
  
All three men leaned forward waiting to find out what kind of stray puppy she had found this time, they found the one person that had the answer inside herself.  
  
"Sweet heart are you going to tell us what love sick puppy has followed her home so we can warn Helen before it attacks her kitchen."  
  
"Daemon I wouldn't exactly call it a love sick puppy..."  
  
"What would you call it Cat."  
  
"I would have to call it a man not from this territory that was hiding in the woods waiting for our angry daughter."  
  
Trying to keep Daemon off the killing edge Saetan had to think fast. "Witch child, if the man attacked her then why is she brining him home?"  
  
"Well she told me that after he called her a certain name that makes her inferior to him she called in her sword and didn't really care if she hurt him and she kinda hurt him."  
  
"Well I wonder why the poor fool got hurt. I guess he should have looked at the hilt of her sword to see just who he was up against."  
  
"Lucivar if she is a blade master than I think that she would know not to tell everybody she meets. She knows how to conceal that sort of stuff. Unless you're starting to doubt your training."  
  
Throwing the pillow next to him at the giggling Janelle, he became grumbly. "You know that I taught her everything I know and she brought herself above and beyond me to attain the blade master status. You know that she is the best in all the territories"  
  
The conversation was cut short with the front door being kicked open, and Beale's frightened scream. A very worried witch entered with tears in her eyes.  
  
Seeing her mother rush out of Saetan's study Harmony started crying harder. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him I swear. He was just protecting himself."  
  
"Little one you have to calm down. He doesn't look too bad. Your mother can fix him up in a few seconds. Now can you tell me why he was in a protected territory?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't get his name, I was kind of trying to keep my head attached to my neck."  
  
Let's get him to a room and we'll go from there. Saetan go get some smelling salts, I think he's just passed out because he got scared of a tiny witch with a pointy stick. Daemon you pick up this bleeding lump before Helen sees him making a mess. Harmony you go with Saetan to see if you can tell him which salt to use for a scared man that won't get up again."  
  
"That won't be hard, I've had to use salts on Daemonar enough times, I should be able to remember how to bring a weak male back to consciousness."  
  
Leaving the hall everyone went about his or her tasks leaving a very disgruntled Beale in the entryway to trying to figure out what to say to Helen when she noticed the blood stains on the new carpet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
This was bad, really bad. He felt six very tired people in the room. Three of them wore weaker jewels. That meant trouble. They may be tired but the second he moved they would be on him faster than he could call in his sword. He just had to time it just right.  
  
This was so boring. "How long do I have to sit here and wait for pansy boy to get up?"  
"Little one don't be so impatient, we will sleep when he wakes and not until then. We can't be caught off guard."  
  
"But I'm tired, I have to be up in two hours to get to practice and I will not be able to stop those sticks from bruising my beautiful...." Damn yawing. "Well I'll make a deal with you; the three old people can stay and be the big bad protectors of us little people."  
  
It was time. Moving as little as possible he was gripping the hilt and started to rise to the striking stance when his entire body froze.  
  
"That wouldn't be the best idea to finish that move Prince."  
  
He knew that voice. That was the voice that tamed the world. "Lady I meant no harm in coming"  
  
"Then why in the name of hell did you attack my daughter?"  
  
"Daemon you have to calm down if you want to get any answers. Now to start off what is your name Prince?"  
  
"My name is Valyn Bane Lady and I meant no harm in coming here."  
  
"Now tell me why you were on the Kindred's land in my territory."  
  
"Lady I come from a dying race and my father's last word to me was to find the Queen of Darkness and to go into service with her for five years to learn how to bring my people back to prosperity."  
  
"Well you have come to the right place. I am Jaenelle Angelline, if you wish to go into service then you will have to wait until morning. For tonight you will be put under guard and will not be let out of the room."  
  
With that Jaenelle walked out of the room leaving her and the males alone with the stranger called Valyn. "Lucivar, will we still have to come to practice today?"  
  
"Don't think you can get out of practice just because of a sleepless night little one. Practicing without sleep will help you hone your skills to react without thinking about what you're doing. Valyn now that you are in this hall you will be expected to report to the practice field at five o'clock sharp. Daemonar will be here to get you a half an hour before than. Make sure you're ready, it's not pleasant to be thrown into a freezing shower that early in the morning. "  
  
With that Lucivar and Daemonar launched themselves out the window.  
  
Taking the shields off Valyn Daemon walked over to the door. "Don't stay here to long sweet heart."  
  
All alone.  
  
"What's your name? You know mine and I would be broken if I didn't learn the name of the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."  
  
"First you attack me and then you try to flatter me. This is a definite first in my memory. My name is Harmony."  
  
"Your Harmony SaDiablo, the child blades master?"  
  
"Uh, yes the last time I checked the records I was called Harmony SaDiablo. And yes I am the child that became a blade master at the age of thirteen. Now if you don't mind I need some sleep and you will to. Lucivar is never nice to people that attack his niece. So good night Prince Bane and I will see you bright and early in a few hours."  
  
"I hope you sleep well Lady and may the Darkness embrace you."  
  
"May the Darkness embrace you Prince, sleep well."  
  
She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He knew that this service trip would be an interesting one.  
  
"Jaenelle, I think we should talk."  
  
Five o'clock sharp and everyone was on the practice field, well almost everyone. Harmony was still missing.   
  
"Papa can it wait, I want to wait until the enraged witch Lucivar is fetching comes out."  
  
"Well witch child it's about her."  
  
"What do you mean, what did you discover that you have to tell me because only a caring mother would care what's wrong with her daughter."  
  
"Well that's the thing, nothing is wrong with her. Last night I didn't catch a few hours of sleep like I was supposed to. I built a web. In that web I saw Harmony and Valyn, um together and well in the very near future lets say this morning."  
  
"LUCIVAR!"  
  
Spinning in his tracks Lucivar's heart nearly burst when Jaenelle and Saetan screamed out his name. "What do you want? I have a very grumpy witch to get out of bed and you know that that's my favorite part of being an Uncle."  
  
'Harmony will be left alone this morning."  
  
"Then I will just have to drag new boy out of bed. Tell me I can at least drag one person out of bed."  
  
"No he will be left to sleep too. That's an order Lucivar. Don't pout at me like that. You can go wake Daemon up. Just steer clear of the rooms that belong to Valyn and Harmony,"  
  
With a smile on his face Lucivar headed for the hall happy that he would be able to throw one person in a very cold shower.  
  
Wiping the sleep out of her eyes Harmony looked at her creation happy with herself for finding the right potion. This was going to be a surprising morning for quite a few people. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Jaenelle, it's almost noon. When can I throw Harmony into the coldest body of water around?"  
  
"You may throw her wherever you wish as soon as she walks through that door. Now sit down and eat some lunch before I shove it down your throat." Expecting him to sit down Jaenelle was surprised when Lucivar sprang from his chair and headed straight for the door grabbing a very surprised Witch and flying out the nearest window.  
  
"I hope the water isn't to cold witch child."  
  
Valyn laid in bed trying to figure out what had happened since yesterday afternoon. He had tried to protect a girl for a wolf in the forest. He had gotten the shit beat out of him by the girl he was trying to protect, woke up in the place he intended to walk into not carried, and found himself surrounded by the strongest blood in five centuries. Telling them his story he got the right to stay and serve. He didn't want to get in trouble the first day he arrived so he was up at that ungodly hour waiting for someone to come and get him to go out to the practice field. By six o'clock he started to worry that everyone had forgotten about him so he started for the door. He had almost touched the doorknob when a person grabbed him from behind. Not thinking he called in his sword and swung around only to shit his pants. He found Harmony gracefully stepping out of the sword's path.   
  
"Well I know I kicked your ass yesterday, but really is that any way to treat the girl that didn't leave you in the forest to bleed to death."  
  
Instantly getting rid of the sword he fell to his knees. "Please forgive me. You may punish me any way you see fit for my actions against you. I beg for your forgiveness."  
  
Laughing Harmony pulled him off his knees. "The first thing you should learn is that you never bow to a queen in this kingdom unless they are riding the killing edge."  
  
"But wouldn't that be showing disrespect standing in a Queen's presence?"  
  
"Dear boy if you go around here and bow to every Queen in the nation, you will be seen as weak. If you wish to be a strong male in this court you have to stand up to your Queen and question her judgment if it puts her in danger. Your first duty is to protect and then you follow orders. You don't go around licking the boots of anyone higher than you. Stand up for yourself apologize when you are wrong and be proud when you are right. That's your lesson for today. Remember it well Prince."  
  
"I will Lady. By chance are the one that is come to take me to practice?"  
  
"Well Prince, you're going to work out but we're not going anywhere." With that sly grin she tackled him to the bed and it got really interesting after that.  
  
Just remembering that morning made him blush. Trying to get the pictures of her beautiful body out of his head he was startled to hear a knock on the door. Striding to the door he opened it to find a very plump and dangerous looking woman filling it.  
  
"Another person that has no respect for hired hands. Keeping their room in such a way." Still mumbling she started to strip the bed.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Helen. She runs this hall and I suggest you stay on her good side."  
  
Turning back to the door he found a very cold man that was flanked by his twin. No wait they weren't twins, they must be father and son. He remembered hearing stories about a father that had a son that was his mirror image...  
  
"Well Daemon it seems that you have made the poor boy mute. Good morning Prince Bane. I bet you had a very tiring morning. You should go down to get lunch. Moon Shadow will bring you to the dining hall."  
  
With that he left for the dining hall with the tame wolf. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"You know I don't like him father. He isn't from this Realm. He shouldn't be around her."  
  
"Daemon it doesn't matter if you like him or not, it's what Harmony wants and you can't stop her. She found someone she likes Daemon, and on top of that it's a male. You damn well know that we have had trouble getting her to spend time with men her age."  
  
"She stays with Daemonar all the time."  
  
"Daemonar can't become her consort. She needs to interact with people outside the hall and with you restricting her it isn't going to help her court when she does form one."  
  
"She has a long wait before she forms her court father. She hasn't had her first..."  
  
"Don't you say that she hasn't had her first night yet. Or are you just that dense of a father. Answer this: Why were Valyn and her in bed till noon today and why was Lucivar forbidden from dragging them both out of bed."  
  
It finally struck him. His little Harmony wasn't little anymore. He couldn't keep his baby girl.  
  
Waiting in silence Saetan waited for his son to reply. When he did it was not what he had been expecting.  
  
With tears welling up in his eyes Daemon turned to his father. "She will always be my little girl and you can't take that away from me." With that he walked away.  
  
Making sure that the little Witch was completely soaked Lucivar let her up for air.  
  
"You no good bastard and son of a whoring bitch how dare you try to drown me."  
  
"Your fathers the bastard, I'm the prick. Please do get it right little one."  
  
"When we get back to the hall and I tell mother your ass will be grass."  
  
"A funny thought telling your mother. You see she's the one that gave me the permission to throw you in the coldest body of water I could find."  
  
With a look of bewilderment on her face Harmony climbed out of the pond and used craft to get the water out of her clothes and fling it at a very surprised Uncle. "Bet ya that was cold."  
  
With a look of pure venom on his face Lucivar fought back with a bit of craft himself. A solid box of nothing started to push Harmony back toward the pond. Her eyes showed pure concentration, not what he had been expecting. He could feel her boring a hole into the top of the box. When the hole was big enough for at least five people she sprang up much like an Eyrien does when he launches into flight.   
  
Before she got to the top of her jump Harmony pulled all of her jewel strength and made wings just like Lucivar's and soared up to the top of the trees calling her sword and dove straight for her Uncle.  
  
Not having time to react Lucivar closed his eyes and hoped that he hadn't pushed her to the killing edge. Feeling a soft breeze on his face he opened one eye to see Harmony with the biggest smile ever floating a few feet from the ground gently beating her wings to stay there.  
  
"That, was not very nice little one. Hell's fire I thought you were going to kill me. Mother night I'm getting to old to be scared like that."  
  
"Well it serves you right. The first thing you ever taught me was to fight fair. That was not fair."  
  
"Sorry little one. My memory is fading in my old age,"  
  
"Ha! When you get as old as Grandpa then you can use that excuse."  
  
"That is very shaky ground. You know that Saetan is only two century's old." Smiling because he knew that she would go tell Saetan about his son's joke about his age he had to ask her before he was in a tremendous amount of pain. "How on earth did you create those wings? From where I was standing they looked real enough to touch."  
  
"You could have touched them; they were as real as yours were. I went to the keep a few days ago to visit Draca and she had found this wonderful book and had thought of me. The book was wonderful Lucivar, It had all kinds of craft in it like making real objects out of air it was great."  
  
"Is it always that hard though? I felt pull all your energy out of your jewels."  
  
"No it's not hard but I haven't practiced with anything of that size before. I've only made knives, bladed sticks, and swords, never anything that big or that had to hold my body weight."  
  
Feeling a whole new terror over come him Lucivar had to take a mental trip back. She was definitely Jaenelle's daughter. He remembered when he first met that wayward cat in Puurl; she only had half an idea of what she was getting herself into throwing herself into the winds without even knowing what they were.  
  
"Earth to my very dazed looking Uncle can you please come back to the present?"  
  
Mentally shaking himself Lucivar started to smile. "If you can bring those wings back then we can practice with them." In an instant they were wrapped around her body.  
"Good, now as I recall you haven't had anything to eat, right?" Her stomach answered for her. "Well then neither have I so I will race you..." He didn't even get to finish because he was attacked by a whirlwind of leaves and twigs as she took off laughing.  
  
"Come on Lucivar. I thought this was supposed to be a race."  
  
He let her win not because he thought she couldn't but because he could feel her jewel's draining fast. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Are you sure you're all right little one? You look pale."  
  
"I am fine for the hundredth time Lucivar, please let me relax a bit before mother sees me." The flight started out fine she barley felt anything. About half way home her jewels started to strain to keep the wings up. She had to pull everything out of herself in order to make it to the back door. Even then she didn't make it all the way to the ground before the wings disappeared. "I just need a little more practice."  
  
Throwing his arm over her shoulder Lucivar smiled. "Let's just hope they didn't take all the food away."  
  
Both putting a little more speed in their step they headed for the dining hall.  
  
Sitting quietly at the huge table Valyn ate alone. He ate slowly still trying to figure out what had happened that morning fully aware that there were very impatient servants waiting to clear the place out and start preparing for dinner. His deep thoughts were broken by the laughter coming from the hallway.   
  
Harmony and Lucivar walked through the laughing.  
  
"Your mother would kill me if she knew I told you about her talk with Surreal, so if you would please not mention this conversation until we go hunting again."  
  
Entering the dining hall all the color drained from Harmony's face. Lucivar put an arm around her waist fearing that she would collapse. Hearing a chair scrape he realized that someone was in the hall. Valyn quickly over making Harmony push him away.  
  
"Are you all right Lady?"  
  
"I'm fine Prince Valyn, thank you for your concern."  
  
Looking from Harmony to Valyn, Lucivar tried not to figure why they were nervous. Thank the Darkness that Daemon walked in the door.  
  
Noticing the weakness coming from his daughter and Lucivar's confusion Daemon instantly rose to the killing edge and headed straight for Valyn. "I knew that you were trouble the instant Harmony brought you through that door."  
  
"Get your hands off him."  
  
That voice so familiar, but so different. He dropped Valyn and turned expecting Jaenelle. He found his daughter. She had rose to meet him on the killing edge to protect Valyn. No she had gone past the killing edge; she had gone into the abyss.  
  
Talking to her father from the abyss made her sound cold. She felt the power coming from further below her. She needed the power. She needed to protect her Prince. Without thinking Harmony gathered all her mental strength and dove further into the abyss breaking all her ties to the real world.  
  
She felt it. She felt the waves of power coming from the hall. It only took Jaenelle another second to realize that the power was coming from her daughter. With that she broke out in a dead run toward the power.  
  
Out of breath she finally made it to the first floor. She called out to Daemon and got Saetan.   
  
*Witch child get to the dining hall as fast as you can. We can't stop her. *  
  
Getting to the dining hall proved to be more difficult than it looked. It was only a few steps away but every step turned into a thousand mental knives going through her body. When she finally made it to the door she found something she never thought she would see. Lucivar, Saetan, and Valyn were under two black shields and one ebon gray still wincing in pain. She instantly through Twilight's Dawn shield around them and then started to worry about her husband and her daughter.  
  
"You will never again touch him father."  
  
Mentally screaming he nodded his head in hope that she would loosen her grip on his body and stop sending daggers through his mind. Knowing that he couldn't take much more he almost fainted in happiness as he heard the cold voice that could save him.  
  
"Harmony what are you doing to your father?"  
  
The mental daggers stopped and Daemon was released from here invisible fist surrounding him.  
  
"He tried to hurt my Gaidin. I need my Gaidin to protect me." With that she fell to far into the abyss, she broke her own mind with memories from the past.  
  
She finally felt relaxed. Finally had time to try to figure things out. Memories that didn't belong to her had been popping into her head two weeks ago and she needed time to figure them out. This was the perfect time, she was alone and it was quite.  
  
*What about your Gaidin? *  
  
*I don't know what that is mother. *  
  
*You seemed to know in the real world. *  
  
*It's just a word that was in my head. *  
  
*Lorn said that you would be special when you were born, but I never expected you to be having memories that come from the beginning of the blood. *  
  
*How do you know about those? How do you know where they are coming from. *  
  
*I noticed that you have been more withdrawn lately so I decided to go to the keep. Draca had tons of books explaining what you are going through. *  
  
*What am I going through? *  
  
*Once every few million years a Witch is born. This is no normal Witch; she is the first Witch ever to receive the gift of the blood reborn. The Witch is only reborn when the realms are in grave danger*  
  
*So I have to follow in my mothers footsteps and save the planet? *  
  
*In the future you will have to but for now concentrate on getting out of here. The only way I can help you is to bring all the pieces together; the rest is up to you. Come back soon. * With that Jaenelle disappeared and she was alone again.  
  
*I still don't know what a Gaidin is. * An image appeared in front of her. The woman that appeared in front of her was a mirror image of herself.  
  
*You're the first Witch aren't you. *  
  
*So are you. *  
  
Can you tell me what a Gaidin is? *  
  
*Watch. * The image began to waiver and became a meadow. Standing in the meadow were two women. One looked exactly like her and the other was dressed more low class than she.   
  
"Lady you know you have to choose a Gaidin to protect you. With any luck he will also be the one you choose to have a child with. You have to carry on the bloodline and have many children."  
  
"Why do I have to be protected? Don't you think I can protect myself?"  
  
"It is only to please the higher courts. The blood must be protected, the gift must be protected, and you must be protected."  
  
"I will chose a Gaidin, and I will honor the dragon that gave her life to give me the gift. Will that please you?"  
  
"Yes lady the whole nation will be glad to here that you will be making your decision."   
  
The image faded to herself again. *Are your questions answered?*  
  
*Yes but where will I find you again if I need your help?*  
  
*You have to look in yourself for the answers. For I am you and you yourself making us one.* The image disappeared flooding her head with memories that felt like they happened yesterday but spanned over millions of life times.  
  
*That was interesting.* She was alone again. Her broken chalice lay on an altar in front of her. *This shouldn't be too hard.* With that Harmony started to rebuild her shattered self while singing a simple tune. *The knee bone is connected to the leg bone: the leg bone is connected to the hipbone. I'll be home in no time* Humming her song Harmony thought of Valyn.  
As soon as the shields dropped Valyn was by Harmony's unconscious body. Noticing Jaenelle in the same condition got him worried. "Where are they?"  
  
"They went to the twisted kingdom. Janelle went on her own free will to find her daughter."  
  
"What about Harmony?"  
  
"I'm afraid that she was pushed there. We should move them to their bedrooms it will be awhile before either of them wakes up." Daemon scooped Jaenelle into his arm and headed toward the door only pausing to see that Valyn did the same. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It had been two days and that worried him. Jaenelle shouldn't have been gone this long. All she had to do is tell Harmony how to come back. It shouldn't take this long.  
  
"Daemon how long will they be like this?"  
  
"I answered that question a million times already and the answer is still I don't know. When Jaenelle comes back she will be able to tell us how far down Harmony went." He knew he sounded harsh, he wanted to. Valyn had asked that question as soon as they got everything settled in the bedroom and hadn't stop since then. Looking up from Jaenelle Daemon bit back the comment he was about to make about respect for those stronger than you when he saw tears in Valyn's eyes. "Valyn I didn't mean to sound harsh, I'm sor..."  
  
"Do believe in love in first sight Prince? I do, because the moment I saw your daughter in the forest I knew that we had to be together. I think she felt it to. I need her. I know I was only with her for a few hours at most. During those few hours I felt complete. I haven't felt that way since my mother died."  
  
Looking at Valyn for the first time not as a foreigner but as a man and Daemon realized that Valyn was perfect for his daughter. He was stirred from his thoughts as Jaenelle began to move.   
  
"You think the stupid girl would have the brains to be worried that she would never get out of the Twisted Kingdom. No, she started to sing. I swear to you when she makes it out I'm going to..." Stopped mid sentence she was strangled by Daemon, and then hit in the back of the head. "What was that for?"  
  
"You had me worried. It shouldn't have taken you that long."  
  
"Did you know that your daughter is the hardest person to find when she doesn't want to be? Well she was down so far I almost couldn't reach her. She is going to be a Witch of great power."  
  
Lucky for all the Realms that she hasn't had her first night yet."  
  
Valyn and Jaenelle started to cough and at the same time they both turned red.  
  
Looking form one to the other Daemon was a little confused. "You had better explain what happened."  
  
Composing herself Jaenelle tried not to smile. "You see Daemon; she didn't exactly have a first NIGHT. I was more of a first MORNING."  
  
Sputtering silently Daemon got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Well then don't ask if I'm all right. It's okay I'll just lay here and rest all by myself."  
  
Opening the door Lucivar gracefully stepped out of the way of his astounded brother protecting his coffee cup and giving Jaenelle an accusing look all at the same time.  
  
Bending to give her a kiss on the head Lucivar smiled. "You haven't been awake more than a minute and you are already making him speechless. What did you do to him?"  
  
"Well he found out something that came as kind of a shock. You know that he doesn't take surprises very well."  
  
"You look like hell witch child. Get some rest and we'll deal with Daemon's surprise in due time, won't we Lucivar?"  
  
"Another one that doesn't say hello, or I love you. Some people have great manners."  
  
"I love you witch child. Get some rest."  
  
"I love you too Papa, but before I get any rest I'm going to my own room."  
  
Shooing Saetan and Lucivar out Jaenelle got out of bed and looked at Valyn. "She will be all right give her time and she will come back to us."  
  
Staring at Jaenelle's back Valyn hoped that Harmony wouldn't be gone much longer.  
  
Shoving brandy's into his son's hands Saetan shook his head. He expected some sort of a reaction out of Daemon when he found out about Harmony, but Lucivar surprised him. "Why are both of you scared out of your minds because Harmony made love for the first time?"  
  
"It all makes sense now doesn't it Bastard?"  
  
"I never would have believed it could happen. Draca did sound serious when she told us that story."  
  
"Could you please fill me in on this story?"  
  
"A few months ago Draca called us to the keep, you remember don't you? Well she told us a story about a fair maiden that would bring her lover out of the forest to bed him and break herself. The fair maiden came back to destroy the Realms, saving them from certain doom. She saves the Realms with a Jewel not seen by man in a million centuries. She called it the Golden Jewel of the Yellow dragon. She said that this Jewel was darker than the Twilights Dawn."  
  
His hand shaking Saetan tried to pour himself some brandy. He soon gave up and drank out of the bottle. "Never in my life did I think that I would live to see anyone stronger than Jaenelle."  
  
"Father lets just hope that she doesn't become power hungry."  
  
Daemon finally looked up and stared into his father's eyes. "Right now all I'm hoping for is more brandy."  
  
She couldn't rest yet she had to make sure that Valyn fell asleep in the same bed as Harmony. It looked like he was going to break down if he didn't get sleep soon. The best place for him to be right now is with Harmony in body and in mind. Smiling she found what she wanted. "This should make him sleep for a week."  
  
Eyes dropping Valyn shook himself and made sure he didn't fall asleep. He wanted to be there the instant she opened her eyes. *Those beautiful golden eyes with specks of sapphire. * He wanted to see them again so badly he began to cry. *It's not just the eyes you fool you need her as much as you need air. *  
  
Jaenelle opened the door silently to find Valyn with his head bowed over Harmony. "I told you that she will be back soon and you don't have to worry about her. Drink this and curl up next to her I think it will do you some good to be close to her." She floated the drink into his hands and left the room hoping that this would be good for both of them.  
  
Drinking the out of the cup Valyn felt tired. *I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little bit of sleep. * Climbing into the bed next to Harmony he put his arm around her and began to fall into darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8

I just love making you think that I left you hanging again. Hehe, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Stepping away from herself Harmony grinned, almost finished. Proud of herself for getting this much work done in such a short amount of time she decided to take a break. Parting the fog in front of her she was shocked to see an altar with a man lying on top of it. Inspecting it closer she discovered it was Valyn.   
  
Lying with his eyes closed Valyn swore to stay like this forever. So relaxing almost comfortable. What was he laying on any way? Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by fog. Sitting up he found himself with company. The creature looked exactly like Harmony, except for the eyes. They were serpent eyes. *Golden eyes specked with sapphire.*  
  
*I have missed you Valyn. *  
  
*Harmony is that really you? *  
  
Hiding her eyes Harmony turned red. * You're disgusted aren't you? *  
  
*Don't ever hide those beautiful eyes from me. * Walking to her he pulled her hands away from her face. *You are as beautiful as before maybe a little more. I love your eyes Harmony, and I love you. * With that he pulled he into a passionate kiss.   
  
Minutes later she pulled away and stared at him. Not judging, condemning but questioning.  
  
He knew that this was a very important moment. This was where he would be accepted as a lover, maybe some day something more, or just another acquaintance in her life. His eyes shone with love and hope. He prayed that that would be enough. After what felt like hours he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and found the altar gone. In its place was a huge feather bed. Turning back to Harmony he barely had time to smile before she tackled him onto the bed.  
  
Seeing nothing but love in his eyes Harmony wanted him to love her. Hoping that he would not notice she changed the stone altar into her bed. He turned and she walked to him. When he turned back she became a sex hungry woman. Landing softly on the bed she bit his ear. *I love you. *  
  
Rapping his arms around her he pulled her up so he could look into her eyes. * I never want you to leave my side again. *   
  
Smiling she bent down to kiss him. Stopping half way there she sat there staring at nothing.   
  
Concern filled his voice. * Harmony? Is every thing okay? *  
  
Blinking she realized that he was worried. * Everything is fine. * Kissing him roughly she got up and rolled off the bed. * I just remembered that you interrupted my break. I have to get back to work. *  
  
Seeing her disappear through the fog made him jump out of bed to follow her. When he caught her she was standing next to a small altar with a golden chalice on it. *That's you isn't it? *  
  
*Yes, but it is also part of you. * Seeing him confused she smiled. *I was born with a part of my chalice missing. You my love are that piece. * She walked toward him and reached in his chest to bring his chalice over to the altar.   
  
He felt empty he watched her float his chalice to the altar. Looking at the altar he noticed that their chalice's matched, almost. Hers was more feminine than his was. She led him over to the altar and he studied her chalice. He noticed that there was a piece missing in the rim. He studied his and found that it had a piece that wasn't part of the chalice. It extended from the top of the chalice. She broke it off and fit it into the hole in your chalice. That explained the feeling that he always had some one in his heart. She had been in his heart, his being, since he was born.  
  
As soon as she placed the piece of his chalice in hers she felt her heart fill and she finally felt complete. She picked up his chalice and placed it back into his chest. She looked up to him and saw him smiling. *What do you find so funny? *  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he stood there enjoying the feel of her skin on his.  
  
*Well what's so funny? *  
  
*I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself. I finally realized that I was destined to be with you. *  
  
*As long as you weren't laughing at me. * She closed her eyes wanting to cuddle into his arms and nearly fell over. *Valyn where are you? * Searching frantically she couldn't find him. She placed a protective shield around her chalice and started to rise out of the Twisted Kingdom into the abyss. Pausing in the abyss she smiled malevolently gathered all her power and in a fury she flew to the red web. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hell's fire, mother night and may the darkness be merciful. Why are there two unconscious people?"  
  
Passing by Saetan heard his son's outburst and opened the door to look at his son queerly. "Lucivar there are two people in that bed. On is sleeping and the other is shall we say rebuilding her life."  
  
"That's what I thought until I tried to wake Valyn up. I poured three buckets of cold water on him and he didn't even flinch."  
  
Walking by Jaenelle heard of the efforts to wake the sleeping Valyn and walked into the room. "No matter what you do he's not going to wake up."  
  
"What do you mean cat?"  
  
"Well, when I got up I saw the look of hope on Valyn's face and before I went to my room to rest I made him something that would but him to sleep and send him to Harmony. He needed to see her." Getting questioning looks from Saetan and Lucivar Jaenelle began to fidget. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"It was a good idea at the time witch child but now we have no way to wake Valyn."  
  
"If you wanted to wake him up why didn't you ask?"  
  
"If we knew you had sent him there we wouldn't have had to ask why he wouldn't wake up."  
  
"No need to bite my head off." Pulling a bottle out of her sleeve Jaenelle poured the contents into the cup on the stand and cut her wrist. She let three drops fall into the cup and pressed it to Valyn's lips. "You might want to hold him down. Lucivar pinned his shoulders to the bed and Saetan grabbed his legs.  
  
Five minutes passed. "Cat what exactly is supposed to happen?"  
  
"He must be fighting it. Hold on to him tight now." She reopened her cut on her wrist and dropped the blood directly into his mouth.  
  
Not even a second passed before Lucivar was almost thrown to the floor by Valyn waking up. "You could have told me that he would wake up that quickly."  
  
"Why do you think I told you to hold him?"  
  
Snarling Lucivar let Valyn go. "How is she boy? Did you find her?"  
  
"Right about now I think she is rather pissed and coming our way."  
  
"How do you know that father?"  
  
"Go to the red web and you'll find out."  
  
Ascending to the red web Lucivar got a mental jab that sent him flying to floor. "Mother night, what is going on?"  
  
"It seems that our next Queen is coming back to us."  
  
"Who in the name of hell pulled Valyn out of the abyss?"  
  
Looking at his niece Lucivar swallowed and tried to give her a level look. "I wanted him to get up little one. He fell asleep three days ago and he needed to get some exercise."  
  
"Exercising my ass. Get out so I can think." She tried to get out of bed to start pacing and realized she couldn't move.  
  
"It looks like he's not the only one that needs exercise."  
  
"Just shut up and get out Prick I need time then I'm kicking your ass in the practice circle."  
  
"I will be waiting for your arrival little one." Smiling Lucivar left the room.  
  
"Harmony did you repair you chalice?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa. And I even got a little bit of help from a very nice person."  
  
"I'm glad your okay little one. Rest well." Kissing her on the forehead Saetan was surprised when she grabbed his shirt and brought him down to look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not the one that's going to need the rest so prepare a bed for Lucivar and tell him to warm up."  
  
Holding in a laugh Saetan put on his most somber face. "He will be prepared and ready tomorrow morning waiting just for you. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Yes Grandpa. But I don't see why I have to rest. I feel fine."  
  
"Tell you what, if you can come give me a hug you can beat Lucivar into a bloody pulp." Smiling Saetan walked toward the door and turned to face Harmony.  
  
"Fine I'll rest for today but you are not keeping me in bed tomorrow."  
  
Bowing Saetan walked out the door.  
  
"Harmony, were you able to fix everything?"  
  
"Yes mother, he is the one that Draca told us about."  
  
Relief showing on her face Jaenelle walked to the foot of the bed. "I welcome you Prince to my territory and grant you the right to be in my daughter's bed."  
  
"Thank you Lady. I'm hoping that this will be an interesting and educational stay."  
  
Smiling Jaenelle turned back to her motherly self and had concern showing on her face. "You both need rest... sleep really not just resting in bed because that might lead to other things."  
  
"I will sleep mother. It has been a very long day and it is already exhausted me, although I've only been awake for a few minutes. I'm starting to babble so I think it's time for a nap."  
  
"Good night Harmony."  
  
Staring at the close door Valyn let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Just you and me again."  
  
"Get me out of this room. Your room, my room I don't care. All I know is that I need a shower and a change of clothes."  
  
Climbing out of bed he smiled down at her. "It would be my pleasure Lady." Happy to have her in his arms again he laughed when she yelped. "you're the one that said to get you out of this room."  
  
"There was no need to throw me over your shoulder."  
  
"Is it all right if I hold you like this?"  
  
"I like this much better. Be warned that if you lay down with me on your chest you will not get up until I do."  
  
"That I don't mind." Leaving the room with her cradled in his arms he never wanted to leave her again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Snuggled into bed next to Valyn Harmony didn't feel like sleeping.  
  
"I'd give anything to you if I could wipe that troubled look off your face. Tell me, I don't like to see you hurting like this."  
  
She crawled deeper into his arms and sighed. "I'm not hurting. I'm thinking."  
  
Softly laughing he pulled her onto his chest. "If you think too hard your head might start to hurt so that's the same thing." Earning a slap on the arm he sighed. "Do you think that this can happen?"  
  
"What can happen?"  
  
"Us, do you think that everyone will leave us alone and let us be together?"  
  
"I don't know if they'll leave us alone but we will always be together."  
  
"As long as you say so."  
  
"If anyone thinks anything different is going to happen they've got another thing coming."  
  
Jaenelle was back; Harmony was back, what was still missing. Daemon sat next to his favorite statue and couldn't stop the feeling that kept creeping into his head. Something was definitely missing.   
  
"Never expected you to be sad old son. The two most beautiful women in the world come back to your life and your not even there to greet one of them."  
  
"Harmony is awake?"  
  
"Yep, just got up a few minutes ago. By now she's probably sleeping again."  
  
"I guess she is fighting having to sleep."  
  
"No not exactly fighting sleep, she's pissed because she couldn't beat on me."  
  
"That's what's missing. I'll see you later prick."  
  
Watching his brother walk toward the door Lucivar just shook his head not wanting to know what kind of trouble would come out of his brother's thinking.  
  
"Daemonar if you don't sit still I'm going to hit you until your my age."  
  
"If I were your age I wouldn't be making hollow threats."  
  
"What do you mean hollow?"  
  
"Well being as old as you are it would take a lot out of you to hit me for that long and you'll tire quickly. So it really is a hollow threat."  
  
"Would you like me to test that theory?"  
  
Dodging fast Daemonar rolled to the left and out of instinct threw a book at Saetan. Noticing his mistake too late he was overwhelmed with joy when Jaenelle walked in. "I am so glad to see that your well." Giving her a quick hug he retreated from the room with as fast as he could without running. "Until next week grandpa."  
  
"I must admit that you have an astounding control over Daemonar's teachings."  
"If I were you witch child I would watch where you're going."  
  
"Saetan are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine witch child just a little anxious."  
  
"What do you have to be anxious about, everything is back to normal. And don't you dare say I'm too young to understand."  
  
"I can tell you one thing that I'm worried about and that would be your brother."  
  
"What did Lucivar do now?"  
  
"He didn't do a thing but he is still going to get an ass kicking from his niece."  
  
"Oh, that. Don't worry about him, rejoice in his beating and ask Harmony to throw in a couple of very hard blows for you."  
  
"You are very evil witch child, very evil."  
  
He figured it out. All he needed was his daughter's smart remarks, her wars with Daemonar and Lucivar. He needed her.  
  
Climbing out of bed Harmony put on her robe. "I think I slept enough, what do you say we go hunt down a meal?"  
  
"If you wear that robe I don't think I'll be able to eat."  
  
"What's wrong with my robe?"  
  
He looked at her in the sapphire robe. Pure satin running down to the floor and flaring at her waist to make it float around her. Golden dragons ran up her arms with their heads resting on her breasts. The color made her eyes stand out and her golden hair shine. There was nothing wrong with that robe.  
  
"Tell me what you're staring at so I can go get two weeks and three days worth of food."  
  
"I am staring at the most beautiful woman in the world."   
  
"Is that why you won't be able to eat my charming one?"  
  
Nodding his head he was startled when she abruptly turned for the door.  
  
"Live with it or I'm leaving you here."  
  
He got out of bed, still wearing his black silk pj bottoms he ran out the door after her. Out of breath he caught up to her at the stairs. "What did I do? What made you angry all the sudden?"   
  
"Clenching her teeth she smiled. "Nothing is wrong my dearest. We must hurry if we want to be on time. By my guess it's dinnertime and Saetan hates it when people are late."  
  
Everyone was at the table that was supposed to be. "Beale would you be kind enough to send two trays up for Valyn and Harmony?"  
  
"Of course." Clapping his hand two servants rushed out with trays and filled them with everything that they could carry. Heading for the door they were nearly bowled over by Harmony shoving open the door.  
  
All heads turned as she walked in the door. Why were they staring at her? Valyn walked in a few seconds and was receiving the same welcome.  
  
"Little one don't you think that what your wearing is a little inappropriate for the dinner table?"  
  
"Go to hell old man."  
  
"I've been there thanks and it's very lovely this time of year."  
  
"Send me a postcard prick." Getting all sorts of stares she grabbed one of the trays from the servants and left the room, leaving a very embarrassed Valyn.  
  
"Saetan I was wondering if I could speak with you when you have the time for me. I will be waiting in the hall."  
  
"I think now is as good as time as any." Getting up he left the table and went to his study. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Opening his study door Saetan noticed the anguished look on Valyn's face. "What are you worried about? It can't be the way Harmony is acting."  
  
Nodding his head Valyn sighed. "It is the way she is acting that has me worried. I don't know what I did."  
  
"If I'm guessing right the problem isn't with you." Getting a blank stare from Valyn he continued. "Every time she goes hunting or goes training she comes home starving and this is how she acts every time. Let her fill her stomach and then go to her and she will be all smiles again."  
  
"Thank you Saetan. I was worried that I did something to offend her."  
  
"While you're staying here you will do many things that will offend somebody in this house. When you do make sure you have an apology ready or get a head start. Now the only problem I see left is your dinner attire. I have a suit that would fit you well and then we can get something to eat. You change into that and I'll try to get our little witch to come to dinner"  
  
Sitting on the garden wall she wanted to cry. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She had hurt him. Wiping a tear from her face she almost fell off the wall when a deep voice began to comfort her.  
  
"There is no need to cry little one; Valyn is fine and properly dressed for dinner now."  
  
"Grandpa, I don't know why I snapped at him. I wasn't even mad at him."  
  
"I know something that will cure every thing." Opening his arms wide Saetan was toppled off the wall with Harmony on top of him. "What do you say? Lets go get you into a dress that will make your father faint and go eat with the rest of the family."  
  
"I think I have the perfect dress." Linking arms with Saetan Harmony thought that life couldn't get any better.  
  
"I'm very glad that you decided to change your clothes before coming to dinner Valyn."  
  
Looking down at himself Valyn couldn't believe how well he looked in a suit. Saetan made his hair look wind blown and devilish, he had a white silk shirt with laces at top. The laces were untied to show a little bit of his bronze chest. The perfectly tailored jacket and pants felt like they were made for him and curved just right to only hint at what was under them. He had made a few jaws drop when he had entered.  
  
"Did Saetan say if he would be coming back?"  
  
"He is coming back. He said that back as soon as he got our little witch to come to dinner."  
  
"I don't see why we have to wait for him."  
  
"Don't grumble Lucivar. Papa will be back when he gets back. Live with it." Her words summoning him Saetan opened the door and all heads turned.   
  
"What in the name of hell are you wearing young lady?"  
  
"Grandpa said that I could wear it." The dress wasn't all that bad, it did show a bit more cleavage than necessary and was cut a little to tight just to be going to dinner but she liked it. "It's not my fault you're to old to appreciate a good dress."  
  
"It seems that this is going to get interesting."  
  
"Daemonar shut up or I'll miss every thing."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"If that is what you call a good dress then I would hate to see what you think is a bad one."  
  
"Your pushing it bastard." Noticing the look in Harmony had in her eyes Lucivar tried to get his brother to calm down.  
  
"How dare you question my judgment. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't wear."  
  
"I have all the right in the world; I'm your father."  
  
"Not any more. Sorry grandpa, I have to go."  
  
Daemon's jaw dropped when she slammed the door in his face.   
  
" You have pushed our daughter to far Daemon." Getting up from the table Jaenelle started to follow her daughter. "Let's just hope you didn't push her away forever."  
  
Pushing his chair back quietly Daemon started to walk toward the door that led outside.   
  
Sighing Saetan knew this would be a long night. "I'm guessing that no one feels like eating at the moment so I suggest we all go to the drawing room and find as many brandy bottles as we can."  
  
Slowly everyone got up to leave the room. Lucivar hung back and waited for everyone to leave. "What do you think will happen father?"  
  
"I have no idea. I only hope that I am drunk off my ass when it does happen. Lucivar will you go and keep an eye on your brother without him seeing you? We don't want him to do anything crazy."  
  
"I'd love to follow a madman into the darkness sounds like fun." Sneering Lucivar took flight out the nearest window. "It's not like I have a life or any thing like that." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Mother night why did I have to end up with the most controlling father in all the Realms. She looked around her room and made a decision. Jumping into action Harmony started to pack. Thinking she was sly and could get away before someone came looking for her she headed toward the balcony.  
  
"I think that was the most interesting dinner I have ever had."  
  
"What do you want to do Daemonar?"  
  
"You know I am sworn to protect you. I took an oath while you were still in the cradle. You remember I have told you it many times Harmony."  
  
"Yes I know it Daemonar. "My blood shall be spilled before you shed a drop. I shall stay by your side until your death and steel will never touch your body before mine." That's it isn't it."  
  
"If you know it that well then why are you trying to run into danger?"  
  
"I'm not running into danger, I flying to it." Making her wings she launched herself into the night.  
  
Swearing lividly Daemonar launched a second after Harmony had. "Harmony come back here, you're going to get hurt." She stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"I won't hurt myself I promise."  
  
He was so close to her. He could almost grab her. "I have to be with you to make sure you aren't hurt."  
  
"I won't hurt myself so you can go home."  
  
"I know you won't hurt yourself, it's the other people I worried about."  
  
"Stubborn male." Flying forward again she only advanced a few feet before her wings were forcefully wrapped around her body.  
  
"If I have to I will carry you back home to cool down."  
  
"No you won't, were going down together."  
  
Trying to figurer out what she was saying her arms shot out and pulled his wings closer to his body. "Don't do this Harmony. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Your blood will be shed before mine Daemonar." Gracefully rolling in the air she made Daemonar roll with her so he would hit the ground first. "It's all up to you if you let me go I can fly away and you can stop yourself, or you can hold me tight and spill your blood for me."  
  
The ground was coming closer and he didn't want her to hurt. He let her go.  
  
Her wings spread and slowed their decent but she didn't let go. "You did the right thing Daemonar." His back hit the ground and she smiled at him. "I will be careful."  
  
She launcher herself into the sky and disappeared in the stars. Tears streaming down his face Daemonar screamed. All the pain and sorrow of breaking an oath tore him apart. Screaming into the night he swore at her. "You know you need me Harmony." With that said Daemonar collapsed and lay there trying to figure out what Jaenelle would do to him.  
  
"You know you need me Harmony." Daemon looked up and started to run toward Daemonar's anguished scream.  
  
Instantly Lucivar swooped down directly in Daemon's path. "You can't go over there Daemon."  
  
"Why the hell not prick?"  
  
"Because Daemonar has to protect her. It's not your job. She'll be fine."  
  
*Daemon, Lucivar I think you should get back here before Jaenelle throws a killer fit. *  
  
*What's the matter father?"  
  
*Harmony's room is empty. *  
  
Daemon looked at Lucivar and Lucivar looked at Daemon. Without speaking Lucivar grabbed Daemon by his coat sleeves and flew as fast as he could back to the hall.  
  
"Why would she empty her room father? Where could she possibly be going?"  
  
"Calm down witch child. She can protect herself."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, I'll calm down when I know where she's going."  
  
Bursting into the door Daemon and Lucivar wanted to go back outside. "Jaenelle it's going to be okay. Daemonar is following her."  
  
"Let's hope he can bastard, she can fly as fast as I can."  
  
"What do you mean fly? Since when can my daughter fly?"  
  
"Draca taught her Jaenelle. She's quite good at it."  
  
Daemonar got up and spread his wings. She wasn't getting away that easily. He wasn't going to give up. It was his duty until she gave a consort ring to somebody. He felt her faintly to the west. She's heading for the keep. Launching to the sky he followed her hoping he would get there by dawn. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"This room is beautiful Draca."  
  
"Your mother had it made when you were born. All it needs now is your touches and it will be yours forever."  
  
The room was beautiful. The carpet was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Shades of blue worked together to make it look like you were standing on the sea. The walls were so red they looked black. The ceiling was black with a storm raging in the center. The outer part of the ceiling had stars that seemed to glow in her presence. Calling all her items she packed from home she floated them to their respective places and smiled at the results. It really did look like the perfect room for her. "Draca I will be making the offering tonight. Please inform Lorn of this."  
  
"As you sssay my lady."  
  
"Oh and if you could tell all my visitors that I am resting and do not want to be disturbed."  
  
"I will do so."  
  
"Thank you Draca."  
  
Smiling her serpent smile Draca left. 'The time has come for her destiny to finally reveal itself. Lorn will be very happy.'  
  
Damn he was good. It was before dawn and he was standing on the stairs to the keep. He felt her inside. Walking up the stairs he figured that he should tell Jaenelle where they had ended up. *Jaenelle...*  
  
*You have five seconds to tell me where the hell you are. *  
  
*I'm at the keep and she is here with me. *  
  
*You had better make sure that she stays there until we arrive. *  
  
*I will. *  
  
Cutting off her link with Daemonar she turned to the males in the family. "We are heading to the keep in five minutes I suggest that you get ready." Walking toward her room she was slowed down when Daemon grabbed her by the shoulder.   
  
"Is she at the keep Jaenelle?"  
  
"Yes and I think she will be there for awhile so pack some things and tell everyone the same. Meet in the main entrance. Don't be late."  
  
Lucivar sent a quick message out to Marian that they wouldn't be coming home tonight and to meet them at the keep in the morning. This was going to be a stressful day.  
  
Damn those males that couldn't tell time. Saetan, Valyn, and Lucivar were standing next to her and that damn Daemon was missing.  
  
Running as fast as he could Daemon practically threw himself down the stairs and right into Jaenelle's accusing stare.  
  
"You are late Prince and you had better be glad that I didn't leave your sorry ass here. Beale you know what to do just make sure you take it easy while we're gone."  
  
"Yes Lady Jaenelle and may the darkness speed your travels."  
  
"Thank you Beale."  
  
Opening her eyes she noticed that the sun was almost touching the horizon. She stood and went to her wardrobe. Noticing a new piece of clothing in there she pulled it out and caught her breath. It was the purest black she had ever seen. The dress ran to the floor flowing out when it got to the waist. The sleeves ran to the floor with golden dragons running up them. *Thank you Draca. *  
  
*It was not me child it was Lorn. *  
  
*Thank you Lorn. *  
  
*It was my pleasure child. Put it on and hurry, it is almost time. *  
  
Putting it on she smiles at herself in the mirror. Walking out of her room she almost fell when she saw her mother's face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not the only one that wants to throttle you ten ways."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone is here and I would like to know what you are doing here?"  
  
"Ssshe is preparing to make her offering Jaenelle. If you keep talking ssshe will be late. Come child, Lorn awaits."  
  
"Yes Draca. I will be out at dawn and then we will talk."  
  
She watched her daughter walk down the hallway and finally noticed her dress. "Where in the name of hell did you get that dress young lady?!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Valyn waited in one of the many rooms of the keep. Plush chairs stood around the room waiting to be occupied, no one sat. Three paced the limited area in the room while Lucivar, Daemonar, and Marian went to the gardens attached to the room. He stood not moving waiting for the love of his life to walk down the hallway.   
  
She never came. Dusk till dawn was the time it was supposed to take to make the offering. It had been four days and everyone was starting to feel a bit agitated. Daemon had snapped at Jaenelle for being in his path, which lead Janelle to snap back. This encouraged Satan to get involved and release some of his building rage. Valyn never moved through it all.  
  
On the fifth day Draca appeared during one of their brief napping sessions.  
  
"SSShe is finished."  
  
Everyone jumped to their feet and scrambled to run the old one over until she held up a hand to halt them.  
  
"Harmony is not yet able to move from the altar. One must move her. Valyn, will you follow me?"  
  
He turned to Draca and nodded. Death glares followed him out of the room.  
  
She was tired. Too tired to move her head off of the altar. Lorn was in the back of her mind telling her to reach for more, go a little longer. It had taken her two days to break through Ebony and get to Twilights Dawn, now she was stuck. Time stretched while she gathered power to break through the web. A glittering gem floated just below the Twilights Dawn that was her goal.  
  
*Child that is enough. *  
  
*Lorn, I can't save the world, I'm not like my mother, I can't do this. *  
  
*You can child and you will. You have the power now use it. *  
  
Gathering every scrap of energy she could pull from her body she was ready to explode when a tiny rip appeared in the web. Pushing all her power into that one spot the hole grew bigger. With one last thrust at the hole she fell through and wrapped her hand around a shiny golden gem.  
  
*This is your power child, it's greatest power is to heal. My mother gave this jewel to the very first of the blood. And sshe now gives it to the reincarnation of that girl. That jewel can heal but it also may do harm, use it wisely. *  
  
With that she fell into the darkness of sleep.  
  
He walked the hallways in silent thought behind Draca. Not knowing the location of Harmony's altar meant he couldn't run past Draca to get to it.  
  
"Why are you sso impatient Valyn?"  
  
"I'm not impatient, I'm scared."  
  
"Do not fear for Harmony sshe will be fine."  
  
"I'm not worried about her; I'm scared of what her family will do to me when I get back. Why did you choose me to get her?"  
  
"You are her Gaidin; none other can touch her in this time of weakness. She is in here."  
  
He hadn't noticed that they had stopped at a door. Hand shaking he reached for the knob. Opening the door he almost cried at the sight of her. She lay on the altar with her hands folded on her chest. In her hands she clasped a golden jewel that could almost be mistaken for a yellow until you looked closer. The way she lay reminded him of his mother being laid out for her funeral.  
  
"Sshe is just sleeping Prince. Do not wake her. Sshe has ssuffered through a great deal."  
  
*You must get her to her room and there you will sstay for three nights while sshe recovers, on the third night you will wake her and make her drink this. *  
  
A bottle appeared next to Harmony on the altar.  
  
* This is the strongest I have. It will help her body repair the webs that sshe had to break through until sshe is sstrong enough to use her own power to heal them. *  
  
"Thank you Lorn."  
  
He placed the bottle in his pocket and picked Harmony up off of the altar. Kissing her forehead he followed Draca to her room.  
  
~* Thank you for waiting all that time. Review cause you love me. And don't kill me cause I will finish this someday. *~ 


	15. Chapter 15

*~At least I know that one person reads this so to that person I give the next chapter~*  
  
Waking she had no idea where she had ended up. Her head was filled with fuzz. Emitting a groan Valyn appeared instantly by her side. "What happened?"  
  
"Drink this love."  
  
Taking the bottle she drank and was glad to feel some of the fuzziness leave her head.  
  
"Lorn says that you are not to use any craft whatsoever in the next couple of days, the fuzz in your head will disappear and that is when you can test your new strength."  
  
Slowly sitting up she groaned again. "I didn't know that making the offering would make me so stiff and tired. I feel like I have been in bed for a month."  
  
"It's been a little over a week."  
  
"WHAT? You mean that I have been making the offering for over seven days."  
  
"No sweetheart, you finished the offering in five days and you have been recovering for the last three. And trust me if it wasn't for Draca and Lorn I'd be dead and you would be resting in the manor house."  
  
"Well thank the darkness for the dragons of the world. Now if we work together you can get me out of this bed because I need food, and a shower, but the food comes first."  
  
"I'm sure we can get something brought to the room."  
  
"If I know my family, which I do, they will disown me if I am awake and stay in my room."  
  
He just smiled. "I think we'll need Draca to protect us."   
  
Daemon stood outside Harmony's door waiting. Draca had told all of them that she would be awake in three days. He had been waiting here since dawn. Trying to think of a way to apologize for the night that Harmony had left, Daemon almost missed the door to her room opening. Valyn came out supporting his very weak looking daughter.  
  
"Harmony are you alright? You look so pale."  
  
"With mothers complexion I'm always pale, and I feel fine father."  
  
Voices could be heard down the hall as Harmony stared him down.   
  
"What I said that night was not right in that situation and I am sorry for that. I just don't want to give you up yet. You're still my little girl."  
  
"I'm all grown up now but I will be your little girl until the day that Grandpa sends us into the darkness for annoying him so much."  
  
She detached herself from Valyn and stood arms length away smiling.   
  
*No matter what I say or do I will always love you father. *   
  
*And I you little one. *  
  
With tears in his eyes he hugged Harmony.  
  
"Now isn't this the picture to last a life time."  
  
A perfect moment broken by a stupid brother. Harmony pulled back with an awful glint in her eyes.   
  
"You should know about a few life times old one, and if you wouldn't mind move to one side of the hall so the younger generation can get some food."  
  
Valyn took her again as Satan came up from behind.  
  
"If Lucivar has seen a few where does that leave me little one?"  
  
Harmony turned and left him to answer the very dangerous question of his fathers' age. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jaenelle left her room. Harmony had been awake for three hours now and she had not seen the girl. 'More than likely she's eating all the food that the Keep has.' Walking to the kitchen she heard low growling. Curiosity spurred she turned into one of the Keeps many libraries. Daemonar stood in a corner growling over someone.  
  
"May I ask who you have cowering in the corner Daemonar?"  
  
"Well it took long enough for someone to find me. I thought I would be in that corner until Draca came to clean."  
  
Harmony poked Daemonar out of her way and smiled.   
  
"Growling male and his need to protect the weak. You'd think that I went in there thinking that it would kill me."  
  
"Well you surprised everyone Harmony; I only took three days. What do you expect when you take longer than I do?"  
  
"I know mother, but he didn't have to growl me into a corner complaining about all women in this family decreasing the male's life expectancy by just living."   
  
Jaenelle only glared at Daemonar. "We will have to make sure that we keep that up for our sanity Harmony."  
  
Hooking arms with her daughter, they walked out of the library whispering about what was to be done with all the grumbly males in the family.   
  
Later that night Saetan sat at the head of the table in the dinning hall at the Keep. His family was whole again. A few people snarled across the table at each other, but that was what he had been missing.   
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes witch child?"  
  
"Can we go home tomorrow?"   
  
"I'm afraid not Jaenelle, Lorn would like to meet with you."  
  
"Is it about what I'm supposed to do Draca?"  
  
"Yesss child it isss."  
  
"You know I made the Offering and I still haven't seen this jewel that I got."  
  
"I left it on your dresser Harmony."  
  
"Well you could have told me that sooner Valyn."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you would have seen it."  
  
"Children, it's time to eat now. We can play pet the jewel later."  
  
"Oh shove it Lucivar."  
  
With that Harmony ran out of the room with her uncle in close pursuit. Saetan had definitely missed his family being together, even if it was only for five minutes.  
  
~*~ I ran out of things to say *-_- Heh... 


	17. Chapter 17

*~ Heh... Let's go~*  
  
Harmony woke to the sounds of birds and water.  
  
"I hate mornings."   
  
Getting out of bed took effort because she had to untangle herself from Valyn, which woke him up.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you still love me."  
  
Grumbling she walked over to her enormous wardrobe to have a look at what she would wear today. Opening the doors she found the closet filled with sapphire blue and black gowns that flowed to the floor and had sleeves that nearly reached the ground too. Upon pulling a few out she noticed that all of the gowns had a golden dragon located some where. She pulled a black one out that had dragons resting at the bottom hem of the gown and walked toward the bathroom.   
  
"You have twenty minutes to join me Prince."  
  
Daemonar held what had been given to him at Harmony's birthright ceremony. Today it would be given to her in honor of her offering to the darkness. Her consort ring held a beauty that he could not describe. The jewel in the center was made of the purest diamond. The two jewels that flanked the diamond were the most beautiful sapphire jewels he had ever seen. It was almost so bright he couldn't look straight at it. Almost. He sat at the dinning hall alone. He had been staring at the ring since before dawn. If he gave up this ring it meant that he would have to give up his job as her protector. She would form a court around herself and leave him in the cold. The court would take on the role of the loving older brother that he had always played that he had always loved. He didn't want to lose his little sister.  
  
Daemon woke to a wonderful sound. Jaenelle singing. Not as wonderful as mother and daughter singing mind you when they sang together tears would come to his eyes. Jaenelle's high alto voice could be heard from the garden outside their room. Getting up he put on pants and walked out the double glass doors to find his wife. Aimlessly walking the garden paths following her voice he noticed the flowers were dying. Daemon found Jaenelle in a barren spot next to one of the many fountains. The fountains she stood next to showed a mother shielding her daughter from certain death as the daughter reached for a jewel on a throne. Looking to Jaenelle Daemon was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. A memory flooded his mind.   
  
If you sing to them correctly, they'll tell you the names of the ones who are gone.  
  
The night Rose died. The night she sang to the witch blood. He then noticed then the dirt under Jaenelle's fingernails and the small little flowers behind the statue.   
  
"Who died Jaenelle?"  
  
The singing stopped and she turned to him with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"I did Daemon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Queen of the Darkness must fall in order for the next Queen to surface and take her place, my time is done. The court has been notified that their Queen is dead. They will be here in order to bow to the new Queen."  
  
"But what does this mean, I still don't understand why?"  
  
"I don't have the strength to protect my people any more. This threat is too big for me to face as the Queen. They need someone stronger. They need our daughter to lead them."  
  
*~ Well don't you want to know what's going to happen now. I bet you do. Well you're lucky today because my muse has been sent to me and you will not have to wait so long on the next chapter. ~* 


	18. Chapter 18

Jaenelle sat on her throne with fresh tears in her eyes. Willing herself not to cry she faced the ones that she had called friends. Her court stood before her all in curious silence. The coven in a little circle toward the front, the boyos all standing in the back, to the right stood those of the kindred that had been able to come and over to the left stood her family. Daemon, Saetan, Lucivar, Daemonar, and Marian. Harmony had not yet been brought down from her room; Draca was preparing her for what was about to happen.   
  
Staring each one in the eye she began.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. The reason I have brought you here is a grave one that deserves immediate attention. You have not been able to feel it yet, not many can, those of us that wear jewels darker then the black can feel something wrong, not welcome in this place."  
  
"Jaenelle, what do you mean 'those of us that wear jewels darker than black'? Last I checked you were the only one."  
  
"Surreal, my daughter has made the offering and is now stronger than any of us have ever imagined possible. She is to take my place on the Dark Throne. Ebon Askavi and all it's territories now belong to Harmony SaDiablo."  
  
At that Draca opened the black wood doors that led to the corridor beyond the throne room. Stepping aside Harmony appeared. The most beautiful spider silk dress hung from her shoulders curving around her body appeasing any man that looked at her. Set just above her breast on a silver chain was the golden jewel. All eyes were drawn to the jewel that was darker in color than the yellow, but not noticeable if you were just glancing.  
  
Jaenelle stood and stepped to the side of the throne. Harmony walked down the center of the room and the court parted before her. Jaenelle descended the stairs that led to the throne making room for her daughter, the new Queen.  
  
Harmony climbed the three stairs that surrounded the dais. The throne, simple black wood with a high, carved back called to her. Turning to face everyone she sat, the room stayed silent.   
  
The silence broke "Dhemlan yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Askavi yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Glacia yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Dea al Mon yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Scelt yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
" Nharkahava yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Dharo yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Tigrelan yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
"Centauran yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi."  
  
*Sceval yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi. *  
  
*Arceria yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi. *  
  
*The Fyreborn Islands yields to the new Queen of Ebon Askavi. *  
  
*Archna once again yields to the Lady of the Black Mountain. *  
  
"I accept. The court shall stay the same as it was when my mother ruled, mainly because I have no idea what to do."  
  
"That is what we are for little one." Lucivar stepped up to the dais and held out his hand. "We will always be here for you."  
  
A cheer rose in the chamber loud enough to make the Keep shake.   
  
Over the excitement Satan could be heard "Let's celebrate back at the manor."  
  
The cheer grew in volume and everyone started to filter out. Harmony nodded at Lucivar making the silent command to stay. Jaenelle, Satan, Daemonar, Daemon, and Valyn received the same command. Harmony stepped down off of the dais as the rest of the court filtered out to the party that would commence as soon as some one alerted Helen that she was about to have guests.   
  
"Now for more private maters. Daemonar may I have the box please?"  
  
Daemonar held out the box that he had been guarding since her birth.   
  
"Make sure he's the one before you do this."  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind Daemonar." She took the box and walked up to Valyn. "Here now and for all to witness I ask the Warlord Prince Valyn Bane to be the consort in my court."  
  
Said coldly with no emotion, she didn't want her emotion to show and sway his decision. He needed to decide this without his feelings. Wearing that ring meant more than he was allowed in her bed, it meant that he had duties. That is what she wanted him to decide off of, not love.  
  
"Here now and for all to witness I accept the position of Consort in this court."  
  
On a spear thread to Harmony Valyn added *I accept the responsibilities other than those in your bed lady.*   
  
Protocol shattered as Harmony flew through the air and straight into his arms.  
  
"Well then Valyn is recognized by the court to be the Queen's new consort. Now can we join the celebrations before they end without us.  
  
"Yes Grandpa we can."  
  
They walked out of the throne room in a tight knot. Her family had the power to stop time itself, but did they have the strength to survive what was to come. Worry never showed on her face, or nobody noticed. 


	19. Chapter 19

The party at the hall lasted well into the morning hours. Couples stumbled to their respective rooms in a drunken stupor.   
  
"I never would have thought that those two could drink so much in such a little amount of time Papa."  
  
Aaron and Kalush stumbled by in each other's arms singing songs that would have made sailors blush.  
  
"Just be thankful that your room isn't next to theirs Witch-child."  
  
Eyes twinkling Jaenelle went over to the chairs that were brought together in a semi circle. The boyos sat there including Daemon and Lucivar.   
  
"If I had known that you were drinking gravediggers at this side party I would have been here so much sooner to put a stop to this."  
  
"Well Cat, the point was to not let you find out what we were doing until we were to drunk to get yelled at."  
  
"Lucivar speaks quite seeing on how he is the one with the most shot glass in front of him."  
  
Marian had come up next to Jaenelle, smiling at the state of her husband.  
  
"I think we should take our respective husbands and disband this little get together. We need to have these people up before noon tomorrow. There is still a lot to be done."  
  
Through protests unheard of Jaenelle and Marian led the off balanced Warlords one by one to their rooms and their wives. Finishing that task Jaenelle had to wonder where the younger generation of the court had had gotten to.  
  
Valyn and Harmony walked side by side in the growing light with Daemonar and Arianna walking slightly ahead. During the party Harmony decided that she had to inform Tersa about what had happened, maybe she just wanted to get away from the parents that were quickly getting drunk. Valyn had quickly agreed to go with her. Daemonar and Arianna had over heard and were out the door before she was. Getting a bad feeling from the forest around them Harmony called out to Moon Shadow.  
  
*Little one there is nothing to worry about in these woods in the growing light. Night is another problem all together. *  
  
Harmony heard the exhaustion in her voice.   
  
*I will extend the protection spells from the hall to surround the woods Moon Shadow, you don't have to worry any more about that. I will fix this. *  
  
*Thank you Lady. *   
  
"Are you okay Harmony?"  
  
"Fine Valyn, just talking with a friend. Let's hurry along the house isn't much further."  
  
Daemonar sensing Harmony's worry grabbed Arianna and unfolded his wings launching himself into the air. An excited squeal came from above and Harmony created her wings.   
  
"Would you like to go for a ride Prince Valyn?"  
  
Nodding slowly Harmony wrapped her arms around him and they were off. They arrived at Tersa in no time at all.  
  
*~ I know this is short but I have a date to attend to so I figured that I would give you this out of excitement. I still don't know what the evil is at the moment so if you have any ideas that I could work off let me know. ~* 


End file.
